fanearthzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Capture/TypeA-1
Important Info *Bulwark at E:3 can be decisive in winning for the defending side: Jumps to bypass it are kinda difficult and getting around it takes some time *The higher elevation in the map can be a advantage/disadvantage *Sides are divided by Northwest and Southeast **Attacking is Northwest **Defending is Southeast *For defending team is possible to seal of the north and e3 slope, if done well victory is certain, however there are many ways to do it *Another map like Claus and are type A-2 plan for those maps differ completely *Avoid disadvantagous terrian and trick the enemy to favorable grounds *There are a lot of areas were fighting is disadvantagous:typically in the areas in the area between the cliffs, typical fighting involves trying to force your opponent into the clasms. Generally difficult to get pass the chasms. **Reason: When fighting between the cliffs, it is very easy to get hit with Arrow Rain,SparkFlare, Judgement Ray and other ranged skills; along with reinforcements that can pop out from any cliffs above *E3 Bulwark is important focus of the war in this map (defending);attacking is to prevent the E:3 bulwark from being built Bulwark is the key *It is possible to use bulwarks to block every hill on the map *Build the bulwarks after a large amount of people have passed by.(Makes it difficult for the bulwark to go down afterward) *Due to shape of the map, there is a difficulty for chimming for both sides *Be careful of placing it too close to the cliff; use the tree as a landmark. Built by the tree not on it C:3 *Keep barely off from the keep *Keep is actually slightly disadvantageous toward attacking;main point is to not let a single slip in HP give away *This keep risks from getting chimmed from the bottom *Don't try to build away from the cliff to avoid chimming *General risk that you may lose both north and south *If you can push north you can capture the enemy reserve crystals D:2 *Similiar to the A-2 Build *Due to the far away crystals, you may lose the inital expansion *Requires everyone to know jump paths;possible to use scaffolds to help ease the problem *Lower chance of being blocked with bulwark D:6 *Bad keep *Moves the boundary line to even ground, making it a push and pull battle *So long as the defense pays attention, easy win for the defense Attacking *Hold the E:3 hill to prevent a bulwark *Blue needs to destroy at least one obelisk to bulwark B:5 e:3 requires destroying 3 obelisk *Fall of E:3 leds to easier enemy giant sniping *Use an AT to block enemy from building obelisks/bulwarks *Use scaffolds in the areas to the south to see activity and build accordingly North *E:3 use arrow towers to block the bulwarks Southern *E:2 obs are basically safe *F:2 is built well Disadvantages *Southwest is highest priority Defense *Building from the two points *The initial building here is extremely important *G:5 and H:5 Obelisks are fairly stable (won't fall easily unless unprotected) *Southwest is highest priority *Simple win if you can bulwark E:3; fight aggressively in order to keep enemies away from that point *Northwest is still important *E:3 bulwark is built to force enemy to take the D:1 area route (longer trips) *Crystal management is still very important or else you will run out of crystals quickly since it difficult to secure crystals. D:6 Obelisk *(PICTURE HERE) *More suspectable to being attacked however grants the most area towards building Category:Capture Category:War